To Deal with a Pouty Gabriel
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam knows just how to cheer up a very mopey baby Gabriel. Tickling. Please Enjoy!


It's been three days and Gabriel had not stopped being a pouting little... Dean would call him a bitch, but that wasn't the nicest name to call a three-year-old. The boys were stuck to take care of this child while Castiel went off to fix the spell. The first day was fine, little Gabriel barely speaking even at that age, and he ran around and giggled a lot. The second day was where the little guy had started losing hope that he would ever be back to his normal self. Now, the third day, he was just sitting on the couch looking far too big for him and himself looking far too pouty. Sam walked into the room and saw him, sighing. He took a seat next to the kid.

"Hey, Gabe."

The archangel didn't answer and just sat staring at his knees.

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked, knowing he wasn't getting a clear answer anyway. But to his surprise, Gabriel shook his head.

"Well, do you wanna tell me about it?"

There was the shake of the head he was expecting and Sam smirked, "Alright then... Did you know that I'm the best at getting people to cheer up?" Sam had an idea and he chose to roll with it to see how it would play out. The little angel looked up at Sam with wide honey-colored eyes, shaking his head to that question.

"No? Well, do you wanna know how I cheer people up?"

Gabriel nodded.

"You see this hand right here?" Sam held up his right hand and wiggled his fingers a bit, "I use this to make people smile."

"Show," Gabriel said. It was true he was three and should have had more of a vocabulary, but he only spoke one syllable at a time pretty much. Sam smiled when Gabriel was eager to choose that route. He lowered his hand to the angel's stomach and started wiggling his fingers. The child gasped and curled in on himself but burst into giggles uninhibitedly. Sam smiled.

"Hmm, seems to be working so far, what do you say?" Sam pushed the mini archangel gently down on his back on the couch, squeezing his sides.

"Nohohohoho Sahahammy! Noho Sahahahahammy!" Gabriel repeated, slapping at the hunter's hands. Sam continued, moving back to his belly, making Gabe's giggles jump.

"You don't think this is working? Then I must try harder," Sam smiled and poked a finger inside the tiny belly angel squeaked, laughing harder. That only prompted Sam to continue, swirling his finger around in his belly button and pulling it out only to lean down and blow a raspberry. Gabriel screamed, the sound making a glass cup on the table rattle and lights all around them to flicker. The hunter pulled back when that happened.

"Wohohow, Gabe, you did that!?" Sam stared at the giggling angel.

Gabe blushed and nodded, still having an adorably goofy smile on his face. Sam chuckled, "Don't you think that requires punishment? I mean, you could have blown something up!" he teased and leaned forward again, burying his face into the angel's small and pudgy belly. Gabriel shrieked again and he laughed, shaking his head. Man, did Sam's stubble tickle!

"SAHAHAhahahahahahahammyyyyyy!" the child whined. Then the Winchester started on the nibbling and all was lost for the baby Gabriel. He snorted and giggled hysterically. Sam was enjoying himself far too much.

"Feeling better yet, Gabe?" Sam asked and he lifted his head up. The angel was too busy giggling to answer. "No?" Sam smirked and blew a very long raspberry right in the center of Gabriel's smooth belly, sending ticklish vibrations coursing through the angel's body. The entire coffee table shook that time and a lightbulb went out somewhere in the kitchen.

That caused Dean Winchester to stick his head out of where he was snacking and investigate what caused that. He found Sam with the young Gabriel and rose a brow when he stepped in at the sight.

"DEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!" Gabriel called out through his squeaky and desperate laughter. Sam looked up when he said that and smirked at Dean, "Hey. Wanna help?"

Dean chuckled but stepped in closer, "Sohounds like you're murdering him." Sam was now wiggling fingers up and down Gabe's sides to keep him giggling.

Sam shrugged, "Well, he was being pouty. Wouldn't you do the same?" Dean smirked and nodded, "I thihink I would. And I'd love to help you out, Sammy." He sat on the couch with his brother and Gabriel.

"Dehehehehehe! Nohohohoho!" Gabe was still giggling quite adorably. Dean smiled, lifting Gabriel's feet into his lap, "I think you mean De, yes," his heart swelled at being called that by the kid. Sam slowed his tickling on Gabriel's side to watch what Dean was doing.

The eldest made small circles on Gabriel's small and soft soles, starting from the heel and traveling all the way up to the ball of his foot. The little angel dissolved to snorts and squeaks and giggles, all while rocking back and forth. Dean smiled, "Why so smiley, Gabe?" He poked Gabriel's big toe, making the little guy squeal and then cover up his face.

"Noho more smiling?" Sam chuckled when Gabe did that. He gently lifted one arm and stroked a finger up and down his armpit slowly.

"NAHA!" Gabriel belted out quite a hearty laugh for his current age, making both Sam and Dean giggle.

They continued torturing the poor boy until they were almost positive he wouldn't be upset anymore. Once Gabriel caught his breath, he stood up on the couch and bounced, a huge smile on his face, "Again! Agahahain!" He raised his arms, wanting to either be picked up or just to show affection to the Winchesters.

Dean chuckled, "Noho, I think someone needs a little nappy. What do you think, Sammy?" Sam smiled and nodded, lifting Gabriel into his arms. He could tell that the minute he and Dean started up tickling again, he would pass out into a deep sleep right then.

"Wuvs Sammy..." Gabe smiled at Sam with wide whiskey-colored eyes and he leaned against his chest, his balled up fist ghosting closer to his mouth for where his thumb would soon rest. Sam smiled, "And De?" Gabe nodded, "A-Ands Dee." He yawned. Sam carried the bundle to his bedroom and tucked him soundly under the covers.

**_~~ Later ~~_**

"Gabe, stop being such a prick!" Dean yelled angrily when he stepped into the living room of the bunker.

"Whahat's the problem, Dean-o?" a now full-grown Gabriel said with a sneer, lounging on the couch.

"You know damn well. Cut it out or Sammy and I will be sure to kill you," Dean threatened. Gabriel just chuckled at him, "Hohow cute, Dean."

"Sam!" Dean called and his brother stepped into the room. Dean whispered something in his ear and the brothers exchanged evil grins. Then they turned to Gabriel. Now the archangel rose a brow and he stood off the couch, backing up slowly.

"Does someone need cheering up?" Sam asked with that same smirk.

"Or just an attitude adjustment, maybe?" Dean added.

They attacked and Gabriel's laughter rang out through the bunker the second time that week. It surely wouldn't be the last time.

_~The End~_


End file.
